brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix
Neo Formula Racing: The Rising Phoenix is the video game adaptation of the novel and movie of the same name, it will be in consoles and portables after the previous game being portable only, unlike Dynamite Blaze and The New Challengers, the story is standalone and has mostly new characters and is a spin-off prequel video game, more akin to realistic Formula 1 Racing. Gameplay/Story Game plays like the classic series, but the pacing is slower due to cars being akin to realistic Formula 1 races. And with so the change of specs. Nine times champion Mike Phoenix wants to end his career with ten-times championship, but there are going to be struggles in his way, such as meeting Nina McKenzie, an android, the Richards twins, and his love interest who was captured by the President and uses the competition for his own, selfish desires. Characters The roster will be brand new, except for some returning characters. * 01 - Mike Phoenix: The protagonist of this title, he's a nine-time champion and is almost in his forties, he wants to end his career with a victory, his full name is Michael. * 02 - Stephan Ramos: He's a painter and one of the notable rivals of Mike in the circuit. But also knows Charlie. * 03 - Sasha: Sasha is a singer and a fan of Mike Phoenix. * 04 - Charlie Charles: A masked racer who doesn't talk. His life and mission is an enigma to even the participants. * 05 - Cid McFarlane: Cid is a proud genius boy and the youngest in the circuit. * 06 - Ghost Mask: Real name unknown. He's a mysterious killer for hire of the committee. * 07 - Keaton: Friend of the protagonist and a man with robotic parts through his body that he got due to an accident nine years ago. * 08 - Rena Vale: She's Phoenix's wife and supporter from her team, she is also a member of the Formula 1 association committee. * 09 - Marcelo Andres Pavez: A champion in F3 whose ambition is winning the championship, he admires Mike. * 10 - Al Mighty: Al is a face in the wrestling circle that wants to be a powerful racer. * 11 - Bartholomew Van Buren: He's a mysterious spy whose double life also involves racing, he knows about Roy. * 12 - Winona Del Sol: She is a famous model, she wants to race for the money. * 13 - Erika Fernandez: A racer who also works as a mechanic, she tries to be the best but often underestimated for being a young woman in the circuit. * 14 - Sammy: A friendly girl who is also a bike champion in her area, she is one of the favorites. * 15 - Toby Williams: Toby works as a mechanic, but also he is a professional racer. * 16 - Robert Richards: One of the Marvelous Twins, with his brother Kent are the biggest promises in the league, he's serious and thoughtful. (Future Darkness) * 17 - Kent Richards: One of the Marvelous Twins, with his brother Robert are the biggest promises in the league, he's cheery and sarcastic. (Future Jet Dark) * 18 - Makoto Yoshida: A young man who admires his mentors, he wants to be the best. He's also an animal lover. * 19 - Lita Andrews: The vice president of the association committee of the F1, headstrong, serious, talks with an English accent. * 20 - Nina McKenzie: Is an android replacement of a girl who is crippled and wanted to race during all her life, the antagonist made her, but without the real self consent. * 00 - Roy Mackenzie: Is a corrupt man who is the president of the committee, with Nina the robot, wants to cheat and use her for his plans. * Paris Reynard: A two year old boy, he loves cars a lot and wants to drive some cars in the future as he grows. Trivia * This is a prequel of the games. * This is the only game rated "T" in the ESRB due to the story mode cutscenes. * The developers foreshadows that Mike Phoenix might be Shadow, the antagonist of The New Challengers. Category:Racing games Category:2018 video games Category:Neo Formula Racing series